


Warriors Fusion AU

by SomePerson101



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson101/pseuds/SomePerson101
Summary: Warriors but the cats have Steven Universe-esque fusion powers.Based on an idea from a discord chat on a discord server for another fanfiction(Ouroborus, you should check it out!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this first chapter entirely at school so it might not be my best work. Also I can't format so um. Just ignore the absolute garbage formatting.  
> Also I can't tell if its actually short or if its the formatting.  
> I'm even uploading this at school so... STONKS

Rusty was prowling across the forest, turned blue by the moonlight. Bushes and shrubbery surrounded him by all sides. His flame-colored pelt shimmering in the night. Rusty opened his jaws a bit to take in the scent. He was scenting for prey, but instead, he smelled cat. He crawled forward, moving through some bushes and into a clearing. He saw 2 cats, a she-cat and a tom based on their scents. But he was too far to see what they looked like. He didn’t get any closer as he was afraid they would hear him. Rusty looked at the shadowy figures as they opened their mouths to speak. And he faintly heard words, but he couldn’t understand them. The figures tails twitched from side to side, then one of them nodded. The shadowy figures got closer and closer together. Rusty just sat there and watched. They were in sync. Then, the figures finally touched. The figures turned white, lighting up the grass around them. It was hurting Rusty’s eyes but he just couldn’t look away. And, after a few seconds, there was only one, slightly bigger cat figure.  _ Where did the other one go? _ He thought to himself. But before he could ponder the question anymore, the ground below him collapsed. And he was engulfed in darkness.

Rusty opened his eyes to the light of his housefolk’s den. He got up and walked over to his food and water bowl, located in the kitchen. Rusty had been having multiple dreams about two cats becoming one, singular cat. In different places and at different times. He told his friend, Smudge about it a few times, but he always told him he had an over-active imagination. Rusty bent down to his water bowl and took a few laps of the metallic tasting water.  _ Maybe it is just my imagination. _ Rusty went over to his food bowl and took a few bites of the few brown, dry, tasteless pellets left in the bowl. It was eventually empty and Rusty was still hungry. Just then, he had an idea. He walked out of the kitchen and towards and through the catflap. The sun was rising, brightening the grass and creating shimmers in the puddles that were created by last night’s rain. _ Smudge won’t be awake. _ He looked up towards his white fence, crouched down with his hindquarters up, ready to leap up to the fence. As he was about to leap, he saw a familiar black and white tom jump up Rusty’s fence and faced towards him. It was Smudge. Rusty relaxed his muscles.

“Why hello there, Rusty!” Smudge mewed, his amber eyes shimmered with friendliness.   
“Hello to you as well, Smudge,” Rusty mewed back.

“What are you doing up so early?” Smudge mewed after a few seconds of thinking of a conversation topic.

“I could ask the same,” Rusty purred.

Smudge sighed. “I had a bad dream.”

“Oh? What was it about?”

Smudge’s eyes blinked and he mewed “I dreamed the forest was taking over my housefolk’s den. Vines and leaves slowly crept over everything until all I could see was green. Did you dream anything Rusty?”   
Rusty sighed. He didn’t want Smudge to light-heartedly tease him about his dreams again, he wasn’t in the mood. So he lied. “No, I didn’t dream anything. But I was going to go into the forest, maybe catch a mouse.”

“A mouse?” Smudge mewed. “Why would you want a mouse-” Rusty interrupted him.   
“My food bowl is empty. And besides, I have nothing better to do,”

“Well, considering how many times I’ve tried to stop you in the past, I guess I owe you this one. Just be careful. I heard there are cats that eat bones in those woods,” Smudge mewed.

Rusty leaped onto the fence, then onto the grass.

He started running towards the forest, excited to see unfamiliar territory.   
“I will!” he mewed as he ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly dialogue. Also I had to edit it because the first draft used "the tom" or "gray tom" wayy to much.  
> And formatting is still my enemy but I think I did better this time. I hope.

Rusty entered the forest, amazed by all the greenery. He has seen the forest before, but never this close. And seeing it for real was much better than just in his dreams. Rusty’s stomach growled, reminding Rusty on why he came here. He opened his jaws slightly, just like in his dream, he was hoping, that just this time, he would catch prey scent instead of cat scent.  _ Mouse! _ He crouched down, careful to not make a sound. He got followed the scent, and then, he saw the gray mouse. He got closer and closer, making sure not to make too much noise. But also not to get too close. He was about to pounce when suddenly, a gray ball of fur attacked him. 

He was thrown into a tree, and hitting his back. Despite the pain, Rusty managed to get a better look at his attacker. A gray cat, and from the scent, a tom. The tom’s yellow eyes glistened with hostility. But not as much as Rusty would expect based on the ferocity of the attack. Rusty bristled his fur and unsheathed his claws. He clawed the tom, making them hiss in pain. The gray tom clawed back and pushed him into the tree again. Rusty kicked them in the belly, flinging the tom further away from him. He pounced towards them and pinned him down. The tom went limp. Rusty assumed he won. Just then, a large jolt of pain hit him from the belly. Rusty let off a hiss of pain as he was flung into the air. Rusty landed on the grass and looked back towards the gray tom, and he was sitting down. Licking his paw like they weren’t fighting just a few moments ago.   
“That was a pretty good fight, for a kittypet” The gray tom mewed, no sign of hostility in his voice.

Rusty ignored the taunt and asked “What is your name?”   
“My name is Graypaw, yours?”   
“Rusty” he mewed, licking his chest fluff to hide his confusion.

“Is that the name your twolegs gave you? That's a pretty weird name if you ask me.”

“So is Graypaw,” Rusty replied defensively.

Graypaw seemed to ignore Rusty and continued on.

“So, what were you doing on our territory?”

“Territory?” Rusty echoed.   
“Yea, territory! Don’t you know about the 4 clans that exist here? Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. I’m part of Thunderclan, the  _ best _ clan out of the 4,” Graypaw mewed. A glint of pride was in his yellow eyes.

“I was just coming here to catch a mouse or two then I’ll be out of your fur,”

Graypaw looked at Rusty. “There isn’t really that much to go around, you know.”

Rusty thought on this for a moment. Then nodded.

“And have you heard about our cool fusions? I haven’t fused with any cat yet but-” Graypaw paused. “You gotta go, I can scent cats from my clan, they won’t take kindly to you being here,” Rusty sat there. He couldn’t smell anyone. Just grass and the very stale scent of mouse. “Go!” Graypaw mewed. Rusty heard the anxiousness in his voice and turned to leave.   
“Graypaw, who is this?” he heard a feminim voice behind him mew.

Rusty shivered and turned around. He saw a light brown she-cat with blue eyes, white streaks came from her muzzle. She looked significantly taller than the handsome golden tabby to the right of her.   
“T-that's just a kittypet that I found hunting in our territory, not from another clan...” Graypaw stammered. 

“Who is that?” Rusty asked Graypaw, whispering.   
“Thats Streakstar,” Graypaw whispered back. “She’s the leader of my clan, she’s actually a fusion! She’s a fusion between a cat called Bluefur and-” the golden tabby’s ears twitch. He heard him.“Graypaw, you shouldn’t be telling this much info about the clan to a kittypet.”    
“Sorry, Lionheart…” Graypaw mewed, looking down at his paws.

Rusty realized all the trouble he was causing.

“I-I’ll leave your territory,” Rusty mewed as he turned to leave.   
“Sorry for the troub-” Streakstar stopped him. “Wait. You did pretty good in that fight against Graypaw, I never saw a kittypet fight back. They usually just run away.”   
Rusty was surprised by the praise and faced towards Streakstar. “Thanks,” he mewed.

Lionheart stood there for a few seconds. “Steakstar, you can’t be serious,” he mewed.   
“Lionheart, too much warrior blood has been spilled recently,” Steakstar mewed, looking off into the distance.

Lionheart turned to Rusty. “Streakstar doesn’t make this offer lightly, kittypet. You would have to abandon everything you currently know about your life. You would have to respect our ways, you can’t have a paw in two worlds,”

Rusty sat there, thinking. He looked up towards the sky, it was around noon.

“I need more time to think, can I go back to my den and give you an answer at sunset?” he mewed to Lionheart and Streakstar. Graypaw just looked at him.   
Streakstar nodded. “Very well. Lionheart, Graypaw, let’s go back to camp.”   
Streakstar turned and headed deeper into the forest, Lionheart and Graypaw following her. Rusty turned and walked towards his housefolk’s den. He hopped his fence and went through the cat-flap to get inside. Now that he was back home, he took a few laps of water from his water bowl and went to his bed. _ Fusion… Fusion…  _ Rusty felt that fusion was familiar in some way. Then it hit him.  _ That’s what those cats were doing in my dreams! They were fusing! It was not just my imagination!  _ His head was whirling with thoughts.  _ This is what I have to do. I have to join Thunderclan! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Also, I would like to thank iiKedamono for the encouragement.  
> Also these chapters are short because if I make them too long, I might mess up the timing and the chapter will turn into mush. So most chapters are gonna be short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at school! Again! YEEEE

Rusty got barely any sleep. His housefolk fell asleep early on the couch. It was almost sunset. He couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. He rushed through the cat-flap and hopped onto the fence. The sunset was lovely. Rusty almost got distracted by the vibrant oranges and purples, but reminded himself that he had to go into the forest to tell Streakstar he wanted to join Thunderclan. He hopped down onto the grass and followed the same path he did the first time. He was roughly in the same place where Graypaw attacked him. He looked around. He frowned.  _ Where is she? _ Just as that thought went through his head, he saw Streakstar, with her light brown pelt enter through a few bushes.   
“So, you’ve decided you want to join the clan, and abandon everything you have previously known,” she mewed.   
Rusty, too excited to say anything, nodded his head.

“I would bring you to camp right now, but most of the clan is asleep. And I don’t want you wandering into camp while everyone else is asleep, they would probably think your an invader and attack you.”   
Rusty tried to hide the disappointment in his face.  _ I guess that makes sense, I wouldn’t want any cat entering my housefolk den uninvited. _

“But, tomorrow I’ll be here with Whitestorm and Graypaw, we could bring you to camp then”   
Rusty’s excitement died down enough for him to speak. “Thank you” he mewed.   
Streakstar nodded and turned away from Rusty, walking through the bushes and out of his sight. Rusty sat there for a while.  _ I’m allowed to join! I will be a real cat!  _ He repeated that to himself over and over again as he walked into his housefolk’s den and fell asleep.

  
  


Rusty woke up in his bed for the last time.  _ I will never return to this den ever again for as long as I live.  _ He wanted to be free. Free from his collar, free from the way of life he knew for so long. His housefolk were still asleep, he took one last visit to the kitchen to take a drink. He lapped at the water quickly. But then he realized what he would be losing, Smudge, easy access to food and water… Rusty shook his head.  _ Smudge never took anything I said seriously, and I can hunt for my food instead of waiting for it to be given to me. _ He exited his housefolk’s den as quickly as he could, hopping onto the fence. Rusty looked out at the forest, it looked so beautiful, he was so excited. He jumped onto the grass and ran into the forest. Streakstar quickly appeared into view and he had to push his paws firmly into the ground to avoid crashing into her. Rusty thought he saw a glimpse of amusement in her blue eyes. He saw the familiar face of Graypaw to the left of Streakstar and an unfamiliar white tom with yellow eyes to the right.  _ Whitestorm. _ Rusty assumed, remembering the name that Streakstar told him yesterday. 

“Streakstar told me about you, Rusty, and how well you fought Graypaw,” Whitestorm mewed.

Rusty looked at Graypaw and back to Whitestorm, “Don’t forget that Graypaw fought good as well,” he mewed. Rusty looked at Graypaw, who looked back at him, his yellow eyes glinted with happiness because of the compliment.

“I would have beaten you if we continued fighting!” Rusty boasted.   
Graypaw purred with amusement, “Yea right! You’ve been through no training! I would have chased you off this territory!”   
Rusty purred, and pounced on Graypaw. They started play fighting.

“Looks like they are already competing,” Whitestorm said, amusement and fondness in his voice.   
Streakstar nodded. “Sorry to interrupt,” she began, “But we should probably get Rusty to camp and apprenticed first.”   
Rusty and Graypaw immediately stopped play fighting.    
_ I’m going to become an apprentice! _ Rusty thought, following Streakstar, Whitestorm, and Graypaw towards camp. Ignoring the small little voice in his head saying he won’t be able to adjust.


End file.
